


What You Want (Negan X Reader)

by MiyakoNanashi



Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Inspired by The Walking Dead, Mild Language, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: You had to die, and instead Simon, that bastard, made Glenn and Abraham pay for your bullshit. Now you were even more destroyed, even more powerless since the Saviors are taking you with them to the Sanctuary.Maggie will hate you, everyone will hate you, you all lost key elements of your group in a single night... But what you didn't knew was that you hadn't met the real boss of the Saviors yet...
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629
Kudos: 1





	What You Want (Negan X Reader)

"It's my fault that Hershel is dead, my fault that Beth is dead and now Glenn too.", you thought to yourself in silence. Maggie has the best reasons to kill you, if this Negan asshole doesn't do it first, or if Dwight doesn't take the whim of using the crossbow on you first.

"Come down bitch, we have arrived.", said Dwight, who almost makes you feel sorry for him. He pulled you around a lot to make you walk.

"Come on I'll show you something.", he growled in your ear, but it doesn't scare you.

You arrived in what looks like a parking lot and he pushed you against a net and pressed your face against the fence where beyond there were walkers, some dead, others not, others still locked up in the cells.

"I will have so much fun to see you torn into pieces by them, very soon Y/N, very soon!", he threatens you.

"Dwight!", a male voice behind you called him, still threatening you.

"What? I'm busy here!", he replied.

"The boss said he wants to see you... Now!", the other one said.

You came out to a cottage, similar to those of Alexandria; Dwight pushes you again, your weapon aimed at your back and went inside. The first thing you understood is that there also live women, so you aren't the only one.

"Make her sit on the couch."

Dwight pushed you on the couch and this whole situation was unsustainable.

"Dwight you haven't learned the rules yet?", he said with a serious voice.

"Boss, I didn't do anything, please don't."

"Really Dwight? Didn't you do anything? Prisoners or not, we take care of them first. Let her go.", he said and hit him behind the knees, so that he kneels and almost cried.

"You're lucky today, but maybe someone else will teach you a lesson and I won't be there to stop them... Get the fuck out!"

This couldn't be him, he was dead, but his eyes told you it's him, Negan, but not like you knew him.

Dwight escapes, went away terrified and you followed Negan with your eyes when he closed the door. You wanted disappear, you were scared of this new version of him so that you didn't even dare to move.

"Negan..."

"Y/N please don't say anything, don't let them hear you call me by my damn name."

There still was that look in his eyes, the sweet one, the hopeful one, the slightly naive one.

"But, you're dead...", you whispered. You didn't have the courage to say it out loud and an amused smirk appeared on Negan's face one of those you loved so much, one of those who melted your heart and made you feel a shiver running down your spine and through your whole body.  
"You are dead!", you repeated, raising your voice a little.

"I'm here, I'm fucking real, I'm not dead!", he laughed, looking deep into your eyes, knowing you couldn't hold back feeling utterly turned on by those brown galaxies mixed with a burning fire.

"How?"

"Now that is a good question... I remember I got hit by something, fighting those damn walkers with you and then I woke up here... The doc said I slept for some days…"

"Negan...", you mumbled, already seeming intimate with him again: "You-..."

"Shut up.", he immediately interrupted you.

"You know what you and these people are doing? What your people do?"

"I'll make you understand soon enough, you have to be patient."

"Negan, a friend is dead, two of them are dead... One of your guys here killed them in front of us, before the eyes of my group! They died because of me!"

"You did not do it, if that guy is dead it is because he wanted to be killed by him."

"Negan... That son of a bitch had killed people of my group, he was mocking the woman of the man he killed, I punched him and he killed Glenn!", you explained to him.

"Congratulations you have earned an extra day on this shithole called earth.", he laughed at you.

"But Negan..."

"I'll let you get back to your group, but don't tell anyone that you know me."

"Why? And how will you get me back to them?", you asked and he looked at you again like he did before.

"I thought about it already, and I thought a lot about you too. But that's fucking ridiculous.", he answered.

"What do you think about?"  
You wanted to know it, you always dreamed of him, a dream that you both were just happy.

"Probably that you preach to me because obviously I did something that wasn't right."

"I'm sorry I left you with only negative memories...", you interrupted him, but he didn't stop talking.

"Then we fuck and love each other to make peace again I guess.", Negan concluded, staring at you. "The best memories are related to you Y/N, I have no negative memories of you, you should know that...", he added.

The old Negan would never have told you any of this.

"I searched for you that night, I came back..."

"I know Y/N, I know you. I know you so well that I know you thought I had abandoned you; I know you so well that I know you're thinking that if I didn't send Simon, your friends would still be alive. I know you Y/N Y/L/N! But I repeat, I would have killed them by myself probably too. Didn't you wonder why I never looked for you all this time? Because I got into a situation I must control, the Sanctuary... You wondered why your Negan, the one who's priority was his loved ones, has never looked for you? You asked me if I know what my men do, yes I know Y/N, I know it very well... But you asked the wrong question and I want you to ask me the correct question."

It seemed like a challenge, his eyes looked bright but also full of determination.

"Why have you never looked for me?"

"Because I didn't want to endanger the people I love. I thought of you every day, I even prayed the hell out of god for you every day. I hoped they would never meet you. I became like this out of necessity, but the Negan you know is not dead, I'm not dead and I will not die."

"Do not leave me alone again."

"Your group needs you and you don't decide!", Negan answered, sounding upset while someone knocked on the door insistently.

"Do not react to anything, answer only if I ask you direct questions!", he ordered and you simply obeyed.

"Hello boss, let's not waste time, I need a few men to go outside tonight, if that's okay I mean."

"We have a guest...", you just heard his voice, when he was coming back to you.

"Really? Who? I'm curious."

"You brought her, it's the prisoner... I don't even remember her fucking name.", Negan laughed and you felt sick, even though you knew he did it wrong on purpose.

"Her name was Y/N.", Simon laughed as he enters the room. "I like her a lot you know, but why is she here?"

"Simon, Simon...", Negan started and leaned against the wall next to you. "You see Y/N? You can be lucky as hell. Do you see that son of a bitch there?"  
He stared at you and you nodded. "That asshole is my right hand man, and your damn group wasted my time tonight..."

You turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes, searching for an answer about what he wanted to accomplish.

"She also has balls, as big as hell! She may look like she's shy and shit but damn, that bitch punched me, can you believe it?"

"And you probably deserved it!", he answered while you were surprised. "Did you touch her, Simon?", Negan then finally asked, looking at Simon when he shook his head.  
"Well I would have been surprised... She has balls..." 

Negan then talked with Simon about what he did, laughing, and he seemed satisfied with everything, satisfied with what Simon did. As he left he looked at you but you didn't say anything and all you thought of was to get out of here with him. Getting away from everyone, just the two of you... A new start.

"I'll call Dwight, you still need to stay in a cell."

"I don't care... But Negan, please..."

You're stuck, you're there and you didn't know whether to get up and hug him or not. This whole situation was making things more complicated for you. Negan turned around, his eyes shining again, he then took a step, then another and you found him on his knees before you. You looked deep into his eyes and instinctively threw your arms around his neck and hugged him. He was silent and calm, while your tears were running down your cheeks as he caressed your head, stroked your hair and held you tight.

"I missed you fucking so much Y/N.", he said, as he suddenly walked away from you. "You won't stay here forever, I can't let you, I'm sorry."

"I want to be where you are...", you whispered to him.

"It's not possible, why don't you understand? You won't like staying here. I... I can't hide that... That... I know you... Y/N I beg you, I'm the one who would pay for that and you too."

"I don't think you're the one paying for it if it happens.I would be the one and I don't care.", you told him, while he sat down on the table.

"Y/N... I can't protect you if you stay here, at least not for long... They would understand everything at some point, I know it."

"Let me stay."

"You have to answer one question okay?", he said all of a sudden.

"Okay..."

"It probably no longer makes sense... But what made you change your mind? Why did you come back looking for a goddamn dead man like me?"

"It no longer makes sense, that's true.", you replied, wishing that you didn't have to answer: "What? If I don't answer, will I have less fingers? Or will Simon come back and kill me?"

"No, if you don't answer me your weapon will stay with Dwight for a while, or I could give it to you or I'll keep it."

"Fuck you, Negan."

"You came back with the others, or alone?"

"I told you already."

"No, you didn't answer the question."

"Give me a goddamn minute, for fucks sake! Hell, I can help you, I will pretend not to know you!"

"No it is not that easy darling. You will look at me every time I pass you by, I know we both can't stay away from each other."

"Okay stop it. I guess you didn't really understood it back then and not even now.", you interrupted him again and could clearly see that he didn't like it.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That I feel something for you, you bastard! I always had feelings for you, you stupid little fuck! It was never just 'sex' for me! It was never just 'having fun'!" 

Negan opened and closed his mouth a few times but didn't say anything, got up and walked away, probably calling that asshole Dwight. And he was right, saying that if you stayed in the Sanctuary that you can't ignore him for a long time, but you didn't want to stay away from him anymore, those years thinking he was dead and probably a walker has been enough...  
Negan then came back and behind him was Dwight, still terrified.

"Touch her or hurt her in any way and I'll shove Lucille up your fucking ass until you're dead.", he threatened him. With a nod he made you understand that you have to get up and he stopped looking at you. Dwight followed you to the door and when you turned around before leaving he was gone. Once again, he left you.  


  
Two days have passed... You have been in that cell for two days, they only gave you food and you only saw Dwight and another guy while Negan seemed to have disappeared, He was not there and not being able to have him with you was making you feel worse and worse.  
Two days days have passed and you thought about almost everything what happened back then, when you tried to convince him that you both had to die anyway, but he was tough and not giving up on you.  
Two days have passed and you thought of everything he told you. After all that time, thinking he was dead, he managed to make you say what you didn't tell him that time, what you told him with one look into his deep brown, paralyzing eyes.  
  
"Hey bitch.", Dwight disturbed you: "Play nice today. You'll have lunch with the boss today."

"Does the boss know how you call me? Let me tell him or are you scared of the consequences? You're scared, aren't you?"

"Shut up.", he answered, not knowing what to say. You smiled, but it wasn't a real smile of course.

"You don't know the boss at all. You should be the one being scared to death."

"Oh, you think so? I'm curious, tell me about him.", you still smiled in his direction.

"He killed more people in a year than you could in a lifetime. He killed people in a lot of other groups, just for fun, for showing them who's the real boss out there. It's almost normal but sometimes, shit happens...", he said and pointed to a part of his scarred face. You simply nodded.  
"I had to die, Simon was about to kill me. Negan came and said not to kill me but to punish me. This is the sign of the iron, and you wanna know what? I would have preferred to die."

You weren't impressed, you knew how Negan was.  
Dwight then opened the door and let you out to take you back to Negan's room, where you could finally see him again. He was sitting at the table, and it looked like he was already waiting for you.

"Are you hungry, doll?", Negan asked you, smirking into your direction. "Do you still like me?", he then suddenly asked you.

"What?", you answered: "Well, yes? I told you a few days ago. You know how I feel."

"Okay Y/N...", he started and looked at you, annoyed but sad: "There's another question you have to answer. But with different options and consequences... Do you stay here as a prisoner or will you go back to your group?"

Your options were to stay there, being held in a cell with being able to be with him some time, or to go back to your group, being safe, but leaving him behind again...

"That's why you're pissed off, Negan... But you know what? You won't get what you want."

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for any TWD character & any ship.


End file.
